puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Sep10 Promotion
Chocolate Mystery Box Promotion During the Chocolate Mystery Box Promotion, players will receive a "mystery gift" with purchases of $9.95 or more made between 3 PM PDT September 24th and 3 PM PDT October 4th. This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer (including credit card, Paypal, OOO Game Card, PayByCash, and even mailed check!) Purchases of either doubloons or subscription during the promotion period are eligible. Your mystery gift will be redeemable on any one pirate associated with your account. Available mystery gift items include... * Chocolate/Chocolate Parrot Familiar * Tan Octopus Familiar * Chocolate Sleeping Turtle Furniture * Chocolate-Painted Sloops * Brown Sheep Pets * Chocolate Trinkets * Chocolate Chromas * Chocolate Furniture * Chocolate Clothing You will NOT receive rags in a mystery gift! In addition to the mystery gift, every participant of the Chocolate Mystery Box Promotion will also receive a commemorative "Ye Olde Harvest Moon" trophy! Arr! About Chocolate Chocolate is a special seasonal item color that will not be available for general sale from Tailors or other in-game shoppes. It is available in this promotion as a familiar color, as the color of all the clothing prizes, as the primary and secondary color of the furniture prizes, as the color of the ship prize, as the color of the trinket prizes and as a special chroma item. The name 'Chocolate' was selected by popular vote on several player-submitted suggestions. More information on those contests can be found here, here and here. About Chromas Chromas are items that are carried in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty panel. They can be used to permanently change the primary or secondary color of any existing piece of clothing, except the Savvy Hat and any clothing item that lacks color options. Promotion Details * Purchase must be made between 3 PM PDT September 24th and 3 PM PDT October 4th to be eligible. * Each purchase of $9.95 or greater is eligible. Smaller purchases cannot be combined to meet this limit. Subscriptions * Players with an existing $9.95 or greater subscription will receive one complimentary mystery gift. * Additional time can be purchased by current subscribers to receive more mystery boxes. *Coinscriptions and gifted subscription time do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Chocolate Mystery Box Promotion. Paypal *It is important to note that some Paypal payment options can take several days to clear. All purchases must clear during the promotion period for them to be eligible for mystery gifts. If the payment clears after the promotion period, you will not receive a mystery box. Bank transfers and eChecks are the most common form of "delayed" payment. Checks & Money Orders *Checks and Money Order purchases must be received before the last day of the promotion, October 4th, in order to be eligible for a mystery gift. Collecting Your Mystery Gift Your bonus item can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" panel on the pirate with which you would like to receive the gift. Mystery Gift Distribution and Value All eligible purchases will receive a bonus item, but the distribution is arbitrary regardless of the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made. The probability of receiving a specific item is the same for your first or tenth purchase. The distribution of probabilities for various mystery gifts will be as follows: * 0.3% Chocolate/Chocolate Parrot Familiar * 0.5% Tan Octopus * 1% Chocolate Turtle or Tortoise Furniture Item * 1.2% Chocolate-Painted Sloop* * 2% Brown Sheep * 10% Chocolate Chroma * 14% Chocolate Furniture Item * 20% Chocolate Beachcomber Trinket * 51% Chocolate Clothing You will NOT receive rags in a mystery gift! Three Rings offers no substitutions for these items. These items are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your mystery bonus gift, contact us through the Support Form. We should be able to validate your purchase and assist with any problems. * The Chocolate-Painted Sloop will be bestowed as a "sealed deed" item which can be used from your pirate's inventory to cause the prize ship's deed to appear. The prize ship will be docked at your home island. Category:Official Documentation